


Snowbaz Drabbles

by Davys_dead



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, this is all just so soft honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davys_dead/pseuds/Davys_dead
Summary: Hey you... yes you. Ya like fluff? Well boy do I have the Drabbles for you. Let me tell ya.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon was laying on the couch in their little flat, tangled up in Baz’s arms, when he remembered. He remembered the cold press of lips on his forehead and and the promise he made to a grieving mother. He turned to face toward Baz and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“What was that for?” asked Baz, his eyebrows raised and a smile on his lips.

 

Simon nestled in closer to Baz’s body, even though they were already so close together, “I was fulfilling a promise,” 

 

Simon swore he felt the room get a little bit colder. A whispered sentence floated through the air towards Simon’s ears alone, “Thank you,” the words seeped into his bones and then the cold was gone.

 

“You’re welcome,” Simon whispered into the once freezing air. 


	2. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sons go to the circus

“Why a circus.”

  Simon looks over at me, “Why not a circus?”

  I roll my eyes, “I can’t remember a time i have ever had anyone tell me they enjoyed a day at the circus.”

  “What about the animals?” Simon pouts

  “What? The animals being held against their will in cages barely big enough for them.”

  “Could you just let me have my fun?”

  “My question is why you want the fun to happen here and not literally anywhere else.”

  “I just wanted to come to the circus.”

  “I just wanted to have a nice, relaxing Sunday with you, but now I’m surrounded by middle aged men with smiles painted on their faces.”

  “Okay, the clowns are creepy, but everything else is just fine, thank you. And I’d like it if you stopped teasing me.”

  “I’m not teasing you, Simon,” he gives me a look, “Okay, maybe I’m teasing you, but you’ve got to admit I’m rather good at it.”

  He sighs, “No one was questioning your ability to tease me,  _ Basilton _ , I just wanted to go to a circus with you. I’ve never been to one before.”

  He puts on his pout again, and of course it makes me relent because he’s Simon bloody Snow and I will always give in to him, “Fine. But I’m getting candy floss and I am  _ not _ sharing with you.”

  He laughs, “Whatever floats your boat.”

  We walk around. I buy my candy floss. Snow eats half of it.  _ Of course _ . But I’m not complaining. He tastes like sugar.


	3. Saturdays are for sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slep

“Would you leave me alone?”

  “Nope.”

  “Why?” Simon has his pouty face on.

  “Because it’s twelve o’clock in the afternoon and you’re still in bed. Where I left you. Four hours ago.”

  “It’s Saturday. I’m allowed to sleep in.”

  “Sure, you're allowed, Snow. You're a grown man. But, it doesn't mean you should.”

  “Actually, yes it does.”

  “Fine. I’ll go out alone, by myself, without you.”

  “Bring me back a scone?”

  “You are a piece of work, Simon Snow.”

  “Love you too, Babe,” he blows me a kiss and nestles back into the cocoon of bed sheets.

  I shake my head, walk out of the door, and promise myself I will not go to the bakery on the corner.

  Simon smiles when I hand him his scone an hour later, and he’s still in bed, “You are going to be the death of me.”

  He winks, “I think we knew that already.”


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumps and roasts (Heyo)

“I thought we were done trying to kill each other,” I say, because Baz has the table set and he’s wearing this tight suit and the apartment smells like him and I think he’s trying to give me a heart attack. Baz, the absolute git, just laughs and picks up the bags I’ve dropped onto the floor  _ so slowly _ and he  _ so _ knows what he’s doing to me.

  “Come to the table, Simon. I made a roast.” I give him a look, “Okay, I picked up a roast from the restaurant down the street.”

  I laugh and, finally, leave my spot by the door frame to kiss him. He smiles through it and hums in my mouth, “Come on.”

  The roast smells delicious and my stomach grumbles in a decidedly unattractive way, “This looks great, Baz.”

  He smirks at me and spreads his napkin over his lap, “Of course it does,”he says. The cocky little shit.

  I try to make conversation, but the food is staring me in the face and Baz just sighs as I shovel a serving onto my plate, “What?” I say. It comes out as more of a grunt on account of the large amount of food I've got in my mouth.

  “I think I’m going to wait until you're done eating before I say it. I don’t want you to choke.”

  I do anyways right now. I’m coughing and trying to force water down my throat at the same time, and all I’m accomplishing is making a big wet spot on the center of my shirt. Baz stands up and gives me one firm pat on the back. The large food ball flies out of my mouth and into my plate, “You want to talk to me… about something I can choke over?” this is either going to be really good, or really really bad.

  “Well, I knew how you had your tea in the cupboard and I was  _ not _ supposed to touch it but it just smelled so good, and it’s so strong I can smell it through the walls.”

  I look at him because I have no idea where he could be going with this.

  “And I’m sorry, I’m really, really sorry because one little cup turned into two and then three and.”

  “Baz,” I stop him, “Are you afraid I’ll get mad at you because you  _ drank my tea _ ?”

  “I drank all of it.”

  “Jesus Christ, Baz. There were, like, twenty bags left in the package,” he’s making me swear like a normal, “How have you not died from… caffeine overload?”

  “You’re not mad?”

  I look at his eyes. They’re flat now. Like wet pavement, “It’s a cheap brand. They’ve got it at Tesco for a pound in the discount section.”

  “Why are you buying crap tea from Tesco?”

  “You certainly didn’t think it was crap when you were downing it by the pitcher.”

  “By the pitcher? I was downing it by tasteful mug.”

  I roll my eyes,”Next time you want it, Just drink my tea, Baz”

  “Alright.” Baz looks toward the table, “Crowley, that was a big bite of food,” he’s eyeing my choking hazard.

  “You can’t put a perfectly good roast in front of me and ask me to eat it slowly. That’s practically  _ blaspheme _ .”


End file.
